Deviant
by Narabeleth Du
Summary: It was thought that people could not survive in Titan Territory. I proved them wrong. Who knew something as small as getting supplies would completely turn my world upside down, and all thanks to a certain Lance Corporal.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Attack on Titan, or Shingeki no Kyojin (by the way, am I the only one who noticed that has a category for both, when they are the same thing?). I make no money off of this, and if I did own it, Levi would be wearing much less clothing.

Quick note: While I agree that people have a right to their own opinions, if you have nothing constructive to say and only wish to insult or complain about my work, do not bother reviewing. Not only do I not care, you make yourself look ignorant and immature. Thank you.

It has been almost four years since the Shiganshina district fell to the Titans. Four years since the surviving inhabitants of Wall Maria were forced to leave their homes or chance being devoured by a Titan. Pulling my brown hood further over my face, I watched from perch on a section of the broken wall, watching the various Titans ambling below, with no actual destination in sight. It was a disgusting sight, and my left hand twitched toward the blade that rested on my hip. What I wouldn't do to fly down there and slaughter them all, the only thing stopping me from trying being the knowledge that I didn't stand a snowballs chance in hell at succeeding. At best, I could take out a dozen or so before running out of gas, and being ripped to shreds. I had to be careful with how much gas I used, because my supply was limited, though the bodies of fallen soldiers were very common, gas tanks usually full, a Titan was normally very close by and I never wanted to tempt fate. It was just pure luck that I have survived all this time outside the Wall Rose.

As though sensing my gaze, one of the larger Titans, a 15 meter if I guessed right, looked up and locked eyes with me. Its eerily human face broke into a psychotic grin, revealing a mouth full of large, white teeth, the creatures' large brown eyes glinting with glee. Great, an Abnormal. Scoffing, I sent the creature a very rude gesture, snickering as it tried to jump up the wall to reach me. Sorry, ugly, but this wall is 50 meters and you are only 15. If you were the Colossal Titan, maybe. Standing up, I brushed off the seat of my black pants, and sending on last look at he fallen town, made my way east toward and abandoned guard station midway toward the next district. My little haven. Pushing the door open, I let out a loud yawn, pulling off my cloak to reveal my long chocolate brown tresses, pulled into a loose ponytail, the locks nearly falling to my butt. Tugging on a stand, I tossed around the idea of cutting it, but did not trust myself. I would butcher it and, while not vain, I did care if I looked like a street urchin. Though I did not have much contact with people, I still had to go into town occasionally for supplies, and the more ratty you looked, the worse people treated you. Scoffing, I plopped down onto my bed. Even when complete extinction is knocking on our door, humanity still could not put aside their differences. A loud grumbling pulled me from my thoughts, causing me to chuckle. Guess my stomach was trying to tell me something. Pushing myself up with a groan, I stretched my arms above my head as I made my way to the kitchen. What I found was not promising. There was next to nothing in the cabinets or in the ice box. With a loud sigh, I returned to my bedroom and grabbed my cloak. Trip into town it is then.

Using my borrowed 3DM gear, I made my way down Wall Maria, landing gently on the ground with a small grunt. It was such a pain having to travel to Wall Rose for supplies. None of the other districts along Wall Maria were letting people in, so I could not get in and out without being noticed. The amount of refugees within Rose made it easy to blend in and get what I needed done. As I strolled across the plains, I gazed along the rather picturesque settings around me, thankfully Titan free. Being mid spring, the flowers were all abloom, rainbows of color rolling along the deep green grass, emerald trees dotting the landscape. It truly was a beautiful sight to behold and it killed me that no one could enjoy it for fear of becoming lunch. A good few hours past, and I could see Wall Rose coming into view, when I heard a rhythmic thumping heading my way. Turning to the left, I was shocked and quite frankly annoyed to see the same 15 meter Titan from Shinganshina running toward me, its shaggy brown hair flowing in the wind, and a crazy grin on its face. Son of a bitch! Did the fucker follow me here? Flipping the behemoth the bird, I turned and sprinted toward the Wall, keeping an ear out for the Titan. Even before the attack, I had always had very acute hearing, which had helped me survive all these years. I can normally hear the Titans before they can see me, giving me time to hide. _This is what happens when you day dream, Tea_. The Titans steps faltered, and I chanced a glance behind me, nearly tripping over myself at what I saw. Was that a Titan…attacking another Titan. Unlike most Titans, the newcomer was built, with very clear muscular structure. It had an interesting mouth, no lips, with the teeth near the back of the jaw resting higher then the teeth near the front of the mouth. What stood out the most, was the bright green eyes that shown behind shaggy black hair. Intelligence gleamed from those orbs as it systematically beat the ever loving SHIT out of the Abnormal. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, I sent a silent thank you to the other Titan, even though I highly doubted it attacked its buddy to save me, and continued my lung breaking dash to the Wall, as soon as I was close enough, I threw out the anchor, and shot myself up it, and safely away from the fight. Breathing heavily, I cheered as the green eyes Titan ripped the neck out of the Abnormal, letting out what could only be a scream of victory. Good on you, pal. Saluting the Titan, I made my way around the Trost district, very surprised to see people milling around the city. Last I had seen, the Colossal titan gave a repeat performance of four years ago here. Peaking at the gate, there was a huge boulder plugging what looked to be a huge hole where the gate should have been. How the fuck did they get that there? Just what the hell have I been missing? Lowering myself to the ground, I stashed my gear, making sure my cloak covered the harness. I did not need people asking me why I was decked out in military gear, while not wearing the uniform.

As I made my way through the town just inside the gate of Wall Rose, I kept an ear out for the latest news. Turns out the Titan that saved my tush outside the Wall was actually the one to plug the whole in the gate. From what I could put together, the Titan was actually some kid who could turn into a Titan. Not really able to wrap my mind around that one, I tugged my bag further up my shoulder, almost salivating at the sheep meat that I managed to snag from the vendor. Don't get me wrong, I pay for a majority of my supplies…just not all of them. Stopping at an apple vendor, I purchased a couple bright red apples, holding one between my teeth and shoving the rest in my bag. All that was left as to get some grain and bread and I could blow this meat market. Being around lots of humans tended to attract Titans and I was not so sure how much I trusted the rock to stay put.

"I know what I saw, Sir, and there was a person outside the Wall!"

Cursing, I hide behind a tree. Of all the places to stand, why did I have to be there? I had just grabbed the last of my supplies and was heading back to my gear when I caught wind of the conversation.

"You are delusional, Cadet. No one can survive outside the Wall."

"But, Sir…"

"I won't hear anymore from you, Yeager!"

Yeager...Yeager…Right! That was the name of the kid who could change into a Titan. Did he somehow manage to see me as he was fighting he Abnormal? Chancing a peak around the tree, I saw a familiar pair of green eyes glaring at a man with long blond hair pulled into a low pony tail. Short, shaggy brown hair framed a very determined face, and I was not at all surprised that this kid had survived this long. He wore the typical soldiers uniform; tan jacket, over what looked to be a very light green shirt, tight off white pants tucked into knee high black boots, the 3DM harness peaking out in various places. On the jacket was a set of two wings, one blue and one white, overlapping each other. The wings of freedom. This kid was a member of the Survey Corp.

"Henning! Let him speak." The newcomer was obviously a man of rank, as both of them immediately quit arguing and saluted him. He had short cropped blond hair that was gelled back and bright blue eyes. Next to him, significantly shorter, was a man with deep black hair, whose bangs fell into a pair or steel grey eyes. They both wore forest green, half cloaks with the Wings of freedom embossed on the back. "What was it you saw outside, Eren?"

"A person, Commander." Eren said, still saluting. "They were running from the Titan, and from what I could see, had a good lead it."

"And where is that person now, brat?" The shorter man demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I do not know, Corporal. I lost sight of them when they scaled the Wall."

"Scaled the Wall, you say?" The blond asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Yes, sir. They had 3DM gear on, but were not wearing military uniform."

I watched as the two men shared a look, then continued questioning the boy, Eren. Bouncing on the balls of my feet, I scowled. Interrogate him somewhere else please! I want to go home, and my transportation is currently hidden behind you! Taking a big bite out of the remaining apple, I impatiently waited for the group of males to shove off. Didn't they have buildings and rooms for this sort of thing? The minutes dragged by and I found myself on the ground, reclining against the tree, gazing up at the blue sky through the branches, my hood pulled over my head, hiding my face in shadow. How many ways can the kid say he only caught sight of a person, but couldn't see any details. Its not like I stripped naked and began dancing around, for Gods sake. My black pants where tucked into a pair of ankle high boots, and my tan shirt and black vest where hidden by my ankle length brown, hooded cloak, which was up so he couldn't have seen my hair. Leave the kid be, damn it and move on! Sighing, I closed my eyes and enjoyed the cool breeze the flowed by. If only everyday could be as peaceful, minus the nuisances standing between me and my gear.

"You look comfortable."

Squeaking, my eyes shot open and I was met by a pair of amused brown ones from behind a pair of glasses. The owner of said eyes laughed, standing up to her full height, brown hair pulled into a high pony tail.

"Sorry, did I scare you? Didn't mean to. The name is Hange Zoe." She stuck out her hand, which I took cautiously. As she pulled me to my feet, I noticed the men had stopped talking and were staring straight at us. Fuck! Pulling my hood further over my face, I nodded to the group and reached down to grab my bag. My gear was going to have to wait till later. My first priority was to get as far way from these people as possible. As I turned to leave, I heard Eren gasp.

"Its you!" Fuck!

"What was that Eren?" The blond asked.

"The person. The one I saw outside the wall." He pointed to me. "This is them." Double fuck! Not giving anyone a chance to react, I shot past the woman, Hange, and into the crowded streets, thanking whoever was in charge that I showed up on market day. Weaving through the people, I ducked into what looked to be a tavern and made my way toward the back. Making my way back toward where my gear was stashed, I stuck to shadowed allies, flinching any time I heard the sounds of 3DM gear being used. From above, I could see various people in tan flying through the air, and I caught sight of the shorter man who was standing next to the blond, the man Eren called 'Corporal'. While taking much longer than I wished, I finally made it back to the Wall, and after taking a quick look around to make sure no one was in the area, made a beeline for my gear. I let out a silent cheer as I double check to make sure everything was secure, when I felt something cold rest along the side of my neck.

"Where do you think you are going?" Fuck, fuck and triple fuck! Spinning around, I drew my blade and met the cold eyes of the Corporal, one of his blades poised where my neck was. Standing this close to him, I realized that he was not as short as I thought, stand a good inch over me. Granted, I was no giant myself, either, compared to the blond he was standing next to before. "I asked you a question, brat."

Falling into a defensive stance, I grasp one of the operating devices in my free hand and adjusted the grappling hook behind me and up. Quickly falling out of stance, I saluted him with my sword and released the anchor, shooting myself up into the air and with a few well placed shots, was up and onto the Wall. I was on my feet and running before the wire fully returned, with not a minute to spare as I caught wind of multiple sets of 3DM gear going off. As much as I wanted to see how far they were from me, I knew I could not loose my momentum. Ignoring the shouts for me to stop, I dodged the soldiers who appeared in front of me, and soon found myself cornered above the gate leading our of Trost into the area of Wall Maria.

"Halt!" The blond from earlier shouted, coming to a stop next to the Corporal and Hange. Behind them, I could see the kid, Eren, along with a large group of kids around his age. Turning kids into killers, I scoffed, glancing to the other side to see people bearing the roses of the Garrison blocking my way. Seeing as I had no other choice, I raised my hands into the air, my cloak falling over my shoulder, revealing my form. Shocked gasps of 'it's a girl!' filled the air, causing me to roll my eyes. Good Lord, these people had issues. "Please, knell and place your hands on your head. We mean you no harm." Gazing at the numerous blades aimed in my direction, I couldn't help but laugh. "Just come with us, and answer some questions." As the man spoke, I slowly inched my way closer to the Walls edge. When I felt my heel hit air, I smiled, which caused everyone around me to tense up. Giving the blond my full attention, I pulled my hood off, revealing my long hair, red headband and deep sapphire eyes.

"I don't think I will." I chirped, grinning. "While this has been fun, it is time that I skedaddle on home now. Have a wonderful day and try not to become Titan chow!" Spreading my arms wide, I leaned back and let myself fall from the Wall, terrified shouts following. Closing my eyes, I reveled in the feel of free falling, the wind blowing my long hair around my face. There was just something about falling that made one feel free, uninhibited by the laws of man and nature. The grin that made its way onto my face was quickly extinguished when a slightly familiar arm wrapped around my waist.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, stupid woman!" Corporal shouted, eyes as sharp as the blades at his side. "Do you want to die?"

"I was fine." I snapped back, trying to wiggle out of his grip, which was quite strong for someone his size. "Now, let me, asshat!" The man just tightened his grip on me as the two of us hung suspended about halfway down the Wall. Oh, to have freedom so close, yet so far. I gazed longingly down at the ground, scowling as the man skillfully scaled back up the Wall with me in tow. The moment his feet touched the top, I had numerous blades pointed at my person, with equal amounts of untrusting eyes glaring down at me. Looking at all the sharp objects pointed at me, I scoffed. A bit of overkill, wouldn't you say? Especially since Corporal Asshat still had me in his grasp. "You can put me down now." Corporal just scoffed at me, and tossed me over his shoulder, making his way past the Garrison soldiers and toward the Survey Corps.

"Subject detained."

SUBJECT! Growling, I began my struggles anew. This was why I stayed the hell away from people. At least with Titans, I knew what to expect. All they wanted to do was eat me. Humans, on the other hand, were not so easily read, and where often much more cruel than a Titan could ever be, though that did not change the fact that I still wanted to kill them all. "Put me down, dick head! I will not be going anywhere with you and the rest of your suicidal…HEY!" My sapphire eyes widened as a sharp pain resonated from my backside. The asshole spanked me. SPANKED me! As though I was some insolent child in need of discipline. For a few moments, I was frozen in shock at this mans audacity, when I caught sight of one of the battlements. Dropping my head forward, my hair created a curtain, hiding the gleeful grin that spread across my face. Without any warning, I relaxed all my muscles, making the man hold all my weight, throwing him off balance enough for me to get a hold of one of the operating devices and releasing one of the anchors into the battlement wall. Hitting the gas, I was pulled from Corporal Dickheads grasp and once more found myself falling over the side of the Wall. This time, however, I did not allow myself to enjoy it. As quickly as possible, I lowered myself to the ground and booked it. Shouts could be heard above me, but what the loudest was a particularly angry roar, and with a grin, I looked back, blue meeting grey, and blew him a kiss. Thanks to years of dodging Titans, the Wall Rose was quickly out of sight, and the yells and shouts were mere whispers.


	2. Chapter 2

Greetings and salutations! Here is Chapter 2 of Deviant. I want to thank Xxdreamergirl95xX for being the first reviewer! I'm ecstatic that you like my brain child so far!

Once again, I do not own Attack on Titan. I would be Mrs. Ackerman if that was so.

"Come on, Tea!"

Grinning, I just waved to the blonde ahead of me, not hastening my steps in the slightest. It was too beautiful of a day to rush. The sky was a bright blue, with a fluffy white cloud seen here or there, giving those below an occasional reprieve from the suns glaring heat. The market was in full swing, vendors calling out their wares in hope to attract customers. As I strolled after the blonde, something glinted out of the corner of my eye. It was a pair of necklaces, two deep red roses hanging off of long silver chains. Moving closer, I gently grasped one in my hand and looked at the details. It was amazing! You could see every distinct petal, and the veins on the deep green leaves popped out in a slightly lighter green. I had no idea what both the flower and leaves were made of, but the sun reflected off the surface beautifully.

"Amazing are they not?"

I turned to meet the smiling eyes of an old man with grey hair. "Indeed. Is this your stall?"

"Quite right, my dear. Are you interested?"

Humming, I nodded before asking the price. My heart fell when he told me. There was no way I could afford them. I still had to get groceries for the week, and mother's medicine from Dr. Yeager. As I made to put the necklace back, the vendor placed a wrinkled hand on top of my, reaching out with the other to pick of the matching necklace.

"Now, don't make that face, dear one. Please, take them."

I gaped at the man, shocked. He was giving them to me? Did he not realize how much money he was going to lose in doing so. "But, Sir…I couldn't!" Even as I said this, I glanced at the blonde waiting impatiently at the end of the street. She would love the necklace, but I couldn't cheat the man out of his money. He needed it too.

"I insist." Unclasping the necklace in his hand, he reached around me and closed it around my neck. The rose rested right above my cleavage, and seemed to glow against my slightly tanned complexion. " There. Much better. It looks like it was made for you. Do you know what they are made out of?" At my negative answer, the old man grinned. "Ruby and Emerald."

"Ruby and what?"

"Ruby and Emerald. They are two very rare gems, that back before the Titans were very common in jewelry." Patting me on the hand, he shoo'd me away from his cart and toward the blonde. "Now, off with you."

Thanking the man profusely, I sprinted down the street, tucking the rose under my green blouse, my brown skirt flowing around me. "Marina! I'm here!" Coming to a stop in front of the blonde, I bent over and rested my hands on my knees. Gods, did I hate running in skirts. Raising my head, I looked into my sisters blue eyes and grinned, telling her to close her eyes.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Sticking her tongue out at me, she clenched her eyes shut and as quickly as I could, I clasped the other rose around her neck. Stepping back, I told her to open them. When she looked down, I saw the wonder in her eyes before she squealed and threw her arms around me. "Oh, Teanna! I love it!" When I pulled mine out from under my shirt, she clapped her hands in glee. "They are matching! This is wonderful!" For the rest of the day, Marina could do nothing but stare down at her new necklace, a huge grin on her face.

It was late afternoon by the time we got all our shopping done. Making our way back through the streets, our arms full of our wares, we heard a thundering roar, and saw a flash of what looked like lightening. Pulling the 14 year old closer to me, I watched in horror as a large, skinless head appeared over the top of the Wall, a tiny smile on its gargantuan face. It was a Titan, but this one was way to big. "Move Marina." I hissed, shoving her back up the road, but she as too shocked to go any further. "Marina…MOVE!" Grasping her by the arm, I pulled her up the street and away from the wall when a explosion sounded behind us, rock flying everywhere. The Wall! The Titan had breached the Wall! Peaking over my shoulder at the giant hole that was once the gate, I watched as Titans began making their way into Shiganshina. What they hell was going on?"

"Teanna, I'm scared."

"I know, Marina. I know." Stopping, I pulled her to my chest, and kissed her head. "I need you to be brave for me and go get Mom and get her on the boats, alright." Seeing her about to argue, I shushed her and shook my head. "Don't argue, Marina. Just go." Pushing her from me gently, I turned to make my way back into the market place.

"But Tea…"

"GO!" I heard her sob, but she did as I asked and rushed away, hopefully in the direction of our home. _Good little sister._ Taking a deep breath, I sprinted back toward the Wall, trying to help as many people out as I could. What felt like hours past, when I met up with my first Titan. It was on the smaller side, a 4 meter, if I had to guess with bright blue eyes and no hair. It smiled at me, large white teeth, stained red, and the next thing I knew, I was running. It almost caught me a few times, but by weaving through the streets and ally ways, I managed to stay a head of it. Turning a corner, I froze in horror. My house. My house was covered with Titans! I could hear screamed echoing from within, and watched in terror as a Titan pulled Marina out through the window.

"Marina! No!" Shaking my self from my trace, I raced toward the monster, grabbing a broken piece of glass as I went. Ignoring the pain as the glass cut into my palm, I rushed toward the Titans leg and sliced into its ankle. Sadly my weapon was too short and did almost no damage. I retaliation the Titan kicked back, throwing me into and through a wall. The last thing I saw before blacking out as Marina's terrified face as the Titan swallowed her whole.

* * *

"Marina!" I shouted, shooting up in bed. For a moment, I had no idea where I was. Where was the rubble of the way I was thrown into? Why was it so quiet? Where were the screams? Taking a deep breath, I slowing came back to reality and sighed. Right. A dream, a memory. As I rubbed my hand over my face, I thought back to that day. After waking up in the ruins of my neighbors living room, hours had passed and the moon was high in the sky. It was because of that, that I managed to get to wall Maria and climb to the top using the utility stairs. When I reached it, I was shocked to see the gate leading toward Wall Rose was also gone, letting the Titans roam free into the farmlands. I, to this day, have no idea why I was spared, but I knew for sure that the Titans were going to regret letting me live.

Running a hand through my hair to loosen any knots, I tumbled out of my bed and pretty much crawled toward the kitchen area. I did not function well in the morning without my tea. Using the counter as a balance, I pulled myself to my feet and somehow managed to make a cup without burning myself or my house down. The scent of black tea and mint filled my nose as I took a huge whiff of the steam coming from the cup. Oh sweet caffeine! As I nursed my addiction, I thought back to my dream. I hadn't dreamed about my family's death for almost a year now. It was not something that I liked reliving. On reflex, I gently grasp the rose around my neck. This necklace was the only thing I had left to remind me of my family. Sure, under the rubble and wreckage that was my old house, I could probably find a picture or something, but I feared what else I would find. I had lost count of the amount of graves I have dug in the dead of night, putting to rest the bodies, of what was left of them, of women, men and children alike that I discovered while scavenging for cookware and clothing, as well as other necessities.

Peaking over my mug at the window over my desk, I stared at the tiny rag doll that found the sill her home. I had been looking for a new tea kettle, as the one I had, had finally decided it was done and the bottom fell out, and had been rummaging through a pile of debris, when in my all encompassing clumsiness, tripped over something. Cursing, and rubbing my now sore forehead, I turned to glare at whatever I tripped over and paled. What I tripped over was a little girl, looking no older than five. Her yellow dress was covered in a thick layer of dust, bright red hair dulled by dirt. Clutched in her tiny arms was a doll with the same hair color and a yellow dress on. If I hadn't known any better, I would have thought she was sleeping, her eyes closed and a serene look on her face. Reaching out, I pulled her into my arms, cringing at how cold she was. There were no wounds on her tiny body. No limbs missing. Nothing. Somehow, this innocent child had survived the Titan attack, but could not survive in the world on her own. Tears filled my eyes, and I pulled her closer to me, sobbing into her hair. It wasn't fair! None of this was! Why did all these people need to die? I don't remember how long I sat there holding onto to her, but I made sure that night to bury her under one of the oak trees inside Wall Maria, surrounded by wildflowers, the tree itself standing like a grave marker. To this day, I would still visit the grave, bringing the doll with me, so the little girl would know she was being taken care of.

A scream pulled me from my thoughts, making me spill the now luke warm tea all over my hands. "Son of a bitch!" Wiping the beverage off my hands with a rag, I heard another scream, and grabbing the rifle I took from the general store, along with copious amounts of ammo, and race out my front door. The familiar sound of 3DM gear met my ears and peaking over the side of the Wall facing the interior, I watched as a group of Survey Corp soldiers fought, and were quite frankly losing to a group of Titans. Two of them, in particular stood out, being I have seen it before. One was the boy, Eren, and the other was the Armored Titan. The duo slammed into the Wall, nearly shaking me from my perch. That was when I noticed Eren was not doing well. His Titan form was missing chunks of flesh, and he looked nearly done. Due to the Armored Titans, well... armor, it was damn near impossible for him to do any damage. Though there was one place that was still vulnerable. With a smirk, I raised my rifle and aimed, silently thanking my father for teaching me to shoot. As soon as my target was available, I pulled the trigger and the Armored Titan gave out a roar of pain, clutching his right eye. As it spun, I took aim again and soon the behemoth was clutching both, blinded by the bullets. Taking his chance, I watched Eren ram the Armored Titan into the Wall, before pulling the Titans head forward, exposing its neck. I was confused as fuck when I reared down, biting out the base of its neck. As the Armored Titan began to smoke, I watched as Eren spat something out, which was promptly surrounded by remaining Corp. It was a person! So there was more than just Eren who could change into a Titan.

"IT'S YOU!" A loud voice screamed, before I found myself enfolded in a bear hug that nearly knocked me off my feet and over the edge of the Wall. Letting out a squeak, I looked over my shoulder to meet familiar pair of brown eyes. It was that woman, Hange, if I remembered correctly. "I CAN'T BELIEVE WE FINALLY FOUND YOU! HEY, COMMANDER! LOOK WHO I FOUND!" My eye twitched, trying my hardest not to shove the woman off the Wall. I could already hear ringing in the ear she was screaming in and I bet it was starting to bleed as well. Grasping one of the arms hugging the life out of me, I pulled it from my neck and gently pushed her away, only to run into another person. _Well, fuck me._ When I turned, I discovered that it was the blond haired Commander, who gave me a gentle, but also stern smile, something I did not return, because if these two were here, that meant that the Corporal was too.

"It's the damn brat."

Yep. Damn it. "Not like I wanted to ever meet you again, asshat." I shot back, not bothering to look at the man, though I could feel his glare burning my back. "Too bad a Titan didn't eat your short ass."

"Watch your mouth, bitch." He snarled, "Do you have any idea who you are talking to?"

"Nope." I said cheerfully, popping the 'p'. "Not a damn clue, nor do I care." By this point, the remaining soldiers, as well as the person that came out of the Titan, had found sanctuary on top of the Wall and where watching our conversation with varying amounts of shock and amusement. It would seem no one talked to the Corporal the way I did. _Spoiled dickhead._ I scoffed, finally turning toward him. Nothing about him had really changed over the last four month since our contact at Stohess, though I did notice the larger bags under his eyes. "Wow! You look like shit." He growled at me and I grinned. I couldn't quite place why, but pissing him off was rather fun. We were interrupted by a man with two toned hair and a long face. Doing the weird salute, he motioned toward the captive man.

"Sir! What should we to with Braun, sir?"

Braun? And from the contempt in his voice, I was guessing he knew him. Actually I think they all did. With the attention being taken off Corporal Asshat and myself, I watched as hate covered the faces of everyone in attendance. I was happy not to be in that guys shoes. Taking advantage of distraction, I stepped back and toward my house, and managed to get about halfway there when an arm wrapped around my waist. Recognizing it from when he caught me when I was free falling, and then when he threw me over his shoulder, I scowled and glared over my shoulder at the Corporal. "Yea, you can let me go…again. You dicks interrupted my tea and if I do not get some more soon, someone is going to die." The man just clicked his tongue and started pulling me back toward the group before we were intercepted by Hange.

"YOU LIVE AROUND HERE! WHERE? WHERE? HOW DO YOU SERVIVE? WHERE DO YOU GET FOOD? WATER? ESSENTIALS? OOH! I MUST KNOW!"

Blinking, I looked over to the Corporal and pointed a finger at her. "She always like this?"

"Sadly, yes. Oye, Shitty Specs, shut up will you."

"How can I?" She asked, abet more calmer this time, her eyes twinkling with excitement. "She's been living in Titan territory, Levi! I need to know how she survived!" So his name was Levi, hmm….Corporal Asshat still fits him better. "Oh! Where are our manners? I don't know if you remember, but my name is Hange Zoe. The shorty holding you is Levi. Levi Ackerman, and the tall blond is the Commander of the Survey Corp, Erwin Smith." She stared hard at me, and I realized that she was waiting for me to introduce myself.

"Umm…the name is Tea..Teanna. Teanna Tunder."


End file.
